Shy Girl
by SakuraxRyoma
Summary: Its about a girl name Nikawa Yumi. She is very shy but has a crush on Echizen Ryoma. She doesn't show her true self in school. She only shows half of her self in school. She likes to play tennis but gets shy infront of alot of people. So she hasn't play
1. Chapter 1

Shy Girl

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

A girl in a beautiful blue house came down stairs. Her beautiful short black hair was in piggy tails. It kind of made her look childish but cute.

"M-m-mom why did y-you switch my s-s-school?" She asked.

"I want you to play tennis for that school" An older woman said.

"B-b-but why did I h-have to s-s-switch?" She asked.

"I wanted you to go to the school I went to" The older woman said.

"O-ok mom Love you, I'll see you l-later" She said walking out the house.

"I don't get why she acts like this before she goes to school. I mean she's always so shy in school but……." The older woman said mumbling the rest.

The black hair girl was walking down the street. A gust of wind came so she put her hands over her skirt so it wouldn't go up. She kept walking. When she got to the school she looked up to see a huge building.

"Dang I'm going to get lost" She mumbled to herself. She walked in the gate and looked around. She saw a beautiful court yard. It had cherry blossoms and all. There was flowers all over. There was a forest to the right. "Wow its so cute" She mumbled again. The girl walked up in the building and looked around to see if she can see any signs to the main offices. She saw a big sign hanging up and pointed to the right. She walked down the right hall and saw the office. She walked in and went up to a secretary.

"Are you the new student?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah, my name is Nikawa Yumi" Yumi said

"Nice to meet you Nikawa" The secretary said.

"You t-to" Yumi said.

"Well here's your time table and please come here during lunch break so you can join a after school activity. " The secretary said.

"Thanks" Yumi said bowing down and walked out the room with her time table and her locker number. Yumi walked down the hall looking for her locker number. She finally found her locker number,12. She opened up her locker and looked down at her schedule she had math 1st hour. She put everything but one notebook and a pencil in the locker. She looked down at her schedule to look for the room number. It was room number 23. She sighed and looked down the halls to see how the numbers go. She walked to the left and knocked on the door.

"Come in" The teacher said. She took a deep breathe and walked in.

"H-hi my name is Nikawa Yumi" Yumi said.

"Oh, you must me the new student" The teacher said, " You do know you came early don't you"

"Y-yeah, I just wanted to meet you f-first" Yumi said.

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you" The teacher said.

"U-um I w-wanted to k-know I-if we bring all o-our stuff I-in here?" Yumi asked.

"No, You get out for every period to get your stuff and then come back to this room" He said.

"Thank y-you Kakasi-sensei" Yumi said bowing down, " Can y-y-y-you tell me where t-to sit?"

"Yeah, sit in the middle seat" Kakashi said as the first bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**English**

I do not own Prince of tennis

Story continues

The kids started to pile in. Yumi looked really nervous. When the second bell rung the teacher walked up to the front of the class.

"Today we have a new student" Kakashi said,"Please come to the front"

Yumi's P.O.V

I got up and walked up to the front.

"Please introduce yourself" Kakashi said.

"H-hi my name is Nikawa Yumi" I said bowing down slightly.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Kakashi asked. I saw a few people raise there hands.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked a guy with a uni brow.

"Do you play any sports?"

"Y-yes" I said nodding my head.

"Are you good?" He asked.

"I g-guess" I said shrugging,"Can I get m-my books and s-sit back down please?" I asked.

"Yep, heres your books" Kakashi said. I grabbed my books. I walked back to my seat. We worked on math in till the bell rung. I got up and got my stuff for English. I walked in the class room just before the bell rung again. I sat back down and waited for class to start.

When we were working on English I got bored so I started to doodle a random person on my paper. I heard something hit my desk so I looked up to see the teacher with a ruler.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Please read this out loud" The teacher said. I picked up my book and took a deep breathe.

"**Once upon a time a beautiful girl was looking down her castle. She saw a dragon sitting down guarding her..**" I said.

"Thats really good!" The teacher yelled.

"T-thanks" I said. I sat back down and finished the girl I was drawing.

Time skip to lunch

I got up and walked out the class room. I went straight to office. I walked in and saw the secretary.

"U-um y-you asked m-me t-to come b-b-back down here" I said.

"Oh! Its you Nikawa" She said.

"Y-yep" I said smiling.

"Ok, what are you here for?" She asked.

"Y-you asked m-me t-to come d-down here s-so I c-can pick a a-after school activity" I said.

"Ok, so what would you like to join?" She asked.

"Hm" I said thinking about the conversation I had with my mom."T-tennis" I said.

"Ok, heres your sign up sheet" She said,"And you have to turn this to the girls tennis teams captain ok?" The lady finished.

"H-hai" I said nodding my head. I took the sign up sheet and walked back to my classroom. I started to eat. After a few minutes I heard the door open. I saw Ryoma and other kids from my class walk in. I put up my food and went back to my seat. I looked at the sign up sheet and started to fill it out.

"Hey Nikawa?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see a girl with piggy tails also."Y-yes?" I asked shyly.

"Would you like to go with me and Sakuno to watch the boys tennis team?" She asked.

"S-s-sorry I c-can't, I h-have to g-give th-this sign u-up f-form to the g-girls t-t-tennis team" I said.

"Next time then?" The girl asked.

"I g-guess" I said,"C-can y-you t-tell m-me y-your n-names?" I asked.

"I'm Tomoka!" The one with piggy tails yelled. I slightly winced from her loudness and nodded my head.

"S-Sakuno" The girl with braids said.

"C-c-can y-you t-two please c-call m-me Yumi?" I asked.

"Sure" They both said.

"T-thanks" I said.

I looked up to the front to see yet another teacher. They where talking about science. I already learned this stuff at my old school. I put my head down.

"Miss. Nikawa!" The teacher yelled.

"H-hai?" I asked.

"Can you tell me how......................" The teacher asked.

"Hai, its......................................" I answered.

"Good job"

I sat back down and sighed. At least it wasn't history.

Time skip to gym

I walked to the gym and got dress into some shorts and a white shirt. These shorts are to short I thought. I walked out to the gym. I looked around to see Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, and the two other kids. I was walking to the bleachers when Tomoka ran up to me.

"Ne Yumi! I want you to meet Ryoma-sama" She said pulling me towards Ryoma and the others.

"Ryoma-sama this is Nikawa Yumi, Yumi this is Ryoma-sama" Tomoka said.

"N-nice t-to meet y-you" I said bowing down.

Ryoma just nodded his head.

"Ok class today we are going to run the track feild three time" The gym teacher said. I got up and walked to the track feild.

"It doesn't matter how fast you go just as long as your atleast jogging and running the three laps"

"Hai" Everyone said.

"GO!" The gym teacher yelled. I started to jog a little when I saw Sakuno and Tomoka last. I waved my hand to them as a invite to join me. They both noticed it and ran up to me. I noticed there pace was slowing after we ran one lap.

"You can go ahead" Sakuno said.

"Ok" I said and started to run faster. I just past Horio and his two friends. I ran a little faster and just passed a girl. I just got down with my second lap. I ran and caught up with Ryoma. My pace dropped just a little. Ryoma noticed me and slowed down also. We finally finished our last lap and noticed that we were one of the few who got done already. I walked to the water faucet to get a drink.

"Um excuse me?" The girl I passed asked.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"My name is Chika and I want to know if you are joining the tennis team?" She asked.

"Y-yeah I think i-i'm joining the t-tennis team" I said.

"Well, i'm a girl regular and I wanted to say great running out there. I saw that you were the thrid last in the begining but then I saw you pass me" Chika said.

"T-thank you very m-much" I said bowing down,"Oh, by the way m-my name is Nikawa Yumi 1st year"

"Call me Chika i'm a second year" Chika said,"Are you always this shy?"

"S-s-sometimes" I said,"O-oh and can y-you pl-please c-call me Yumi?" I asked.

"Sure" Chika said. We both walked back to the track feild.

"Great job Nikawa and Chika"

"Thanks" We both said.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of tennis

Charters Info:

1.

Name: Nikawa Yumi

Hair color: Black kinda brown. Kinda like a dark brown.

Hair style: Short brown hair with two little piggy tails infront and hair in the back. (If you want to see image go to . to see the picture. Click on photo gallary and then click on My Oc: Shy girl. To see any image of my Ocs you want)

Eye color: blackish kinda purple (Sorry people I'm kinda color blind so please deal with me if you see the image and its the wrong color)

Height: Shorter then Ryoma by a inch or two

Year: 1st year

Tennis moves: Will see in future

Hand (What hand she holds her racket): Will see in the future, Or sooner.

Family: A mom and A dad

* * *

2.

Name: Chika

Hair color: Black

Hair style: Straight kinda wild looking

Eye color: Red and purple

Height: 5 inches taller then Yumi

Year: 2nd year

Tennis moves: Will see in future

Hand: Right

Family: a mom , a dad , and a little brother. (If you want me to get a picture of him, her brother, please tell me in your review!)

Extra: Specialty Singles but is decent on doubles!

* * *

3.

Name: Emi

Hair color: Light brown

Hair style: Straight hair

Eye color: Brown

Height: Same height as Chika

Year: 2nd

Tennis moves: Will see in future

Hand: Left

Family: Mom and a dad

Extra:Usally plays in double 2 with June

* * *

4.

Name: Hana

Hair color: Blond

Hair style: Hight pony tail

Eye color: Kinda goldish, very light

Height: shorter then Chika by 2 inches

Year: 2nd year

Hand: Right

Family: Two sisters and a mom

Extra: Specitly singles is known as the genius

* * *

5.

Name: June

Hair color: Blue

Hair style: Has some of her hair in a tie and then has the rest down

Eye color: Blue

Height: Taller then Chika by 3 inches

Year: 2nd year

Hand: right

Family: Sister and a brother a dad and mom

Extra: Plays doubles with Emi

* * *

6.

Name: Kayu

Hair color: Black

Hair style: Long piggy tails

Eye color: Brown

Height: Shorter then Chika by two inches

Year: 2nd

Hand: Right

Family: A mom and dad

Extra: Plays doubles with Kimi

* * *

7.

Name: Kimi

Hair color: Black

Hair style: Has it in a pony tail

Eye color: purple

Height: Same as Kayu

Year: 2nd

Hand: Right

Family: A mom and dad

Extra: plays doubles with Kayu.

* * *

8.

Name: Miki

Hair color: Blue kind black

Hair style: Has it in long piggy tails

Eye color: Blue

Height: taller then Kimi by 2 inches

Year: 2nd

Hand: Right

Family: A mom and dad

Extra: plays singles. She can play doubles with all her teammates.

* * *

Chapter 3

I walked back to the changing rooms and got back in my uniform. I was about to walk back out when I heard someone call my name.

"Y-yes?" I asked as I turned around. There I saw Chika and six other girls.

"These are the girls who are trying out for the regulars. And also my bestest friends" Chika said.

"Ni-nice to m-meet y-you" I said bowing.

"So shes really this shy?" One asked.

"Yes but what I can see is she will have her moments" Chika said.

"C-Chika-senpai c-can y-you p-please introduce m-me?" I asked.

"Sure friends this is Nikawa Yumi" Chika said.

"Nice to meet you Nikawa" They all said.

"C-can you p-please c-c-call me Yumi?" I asked.

"Sure can do" Another girl said.

"Th-thanks" I said smiling a small smile.

"Ok lets us introduce ourselfs" Chika said," I'm Chika 2nd year"

"I'm June 2nd year"

"I'm Emi 2nd year"

"I'm Hana 2nd year"

"I'm Kayu 2nd year"

"I'm Kimi 2nd year"

"I'm Miki 2nd year"

"N-nice t-to meet y-you" I said.

"You too" They all said.

"I heard your joining out for the tennis team is it true?" Emi asked.

"Hai, I don't think i'm really good but I love tennis v-very much" I said with a big smile on my face when I said tennis.

"Ah I see you really care for tennis so your not really shy when its about tennis" Miki said smiling.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Nothing Yumi-chan" Kimi said.

"Ok I g-guess" I said,"S-sorry I g-got t-to go b-back t-to m-my class" I said.

"Its ok, see you out on the court" Kayu said.

"Bye" I said and ran to my class. When I got in there I saw Ryoma and his friends.

"Hi Yumi!" Tomoka yelled. I winced again and walked over there. I think Ryoma noticed me wincing because he gave me a strange look.

"H-hi Tomoka" I said.

"Call me TOMO" Tomoka yelled.

"O-ok" I said scooting away from her a little.

"Class please sit down" The teacher said when he walked in. I walked to my seat and sat back down.

"Ok class today you will get a partner to learn more about. I will pick your partners and you will have five days to finish this project ok" The teacher said.

"Hai" The whole class said.

"Ok I will have the names on the bored over there so I want you guys to get in a line to find out who you get" He said. I got up and went behind Ryoma.

The bored said:

_Sakuno Lenny_

_ Tomoka Kenny_

_ Bla bla_

_ bla bla_

_ Bla Bla_

_ Bla Bla_

_ Ryoma Yummi_

_ Yumi Horio_

((AN. I bet some of you thought they would get pick didn't you :p))

I walked over to Horio.

"Come on Yumi lets sit over there!" Horio yelled running over by Ryoma and the so call Yummi. I followed him and sat down.

"Ok let me tell you about ME!" He said loudly. I wince again at the loudness. In case you haven't noticed my ears are really sensitive. Ok back to him.

"My name is Horio and I have TWO years of tennis experience. I may look like I have more but I am awesome with only TWO years of experience" He kept on saying the same thing so I looked at the page he gave us.

It said:

_Please write a paper about what you think about your partner. And don't lie._

I took out a piece of paper and sighed.

"D-do y-you have any h-hobbeys?" I asked him.

"YES MY HOBBEY IS TENNIS!" He yelled. My eyes widend and I jump a little because of the loudness. Ok I am scared to death. I looked down at my piece of paper and wrote down:

My partner is Horio. He seems like a very loud and annoying person. I have my reason to say that because one he keeps on yelling and all thats on his mind is tennis this and tennis that. I usually don't care about how loud but he makes me jump 

everytime he yells. He scares me to. He seems like a person who would brag about something that he didn't do. I don't know if thats true but its just a hunch.

Nikawa Yumi

* * *

End of chapter 3

Please review.

An. The reason the writing is like that is because thats her hand writing. Whenever they have to write a paper..........That going to happen. Or when she writes in her diary you know that kinda stuff. Oh and can you please tell me if its to hard to read.

Well love it? hated it? Please tell me

By,

SakuraxRyoma


End file.
